<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>itch to scratch by w3nchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530890">itch to scratch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy'>w3nchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hairplay, and stuff, but literally, cum, dick scratching, idk - Freeform, its gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>doflamingo plays with his cock with the hair of a victim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>itch to scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo didn’t mind the way the blood had hardened on his cock. He could feel it when he dipped into his foreskin with the tip of his thumb, the ring of hardened blood pushing into the tip of his cock.<br/>His breath hitched in his chest and his head fell back against his pillows when he swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock, before squeezing it between his thumb and index finger.<br/>He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the wet flesh, crying out at the sensation as his legs trembled.<br/>The last man had been cute. Sort of different from the usual. <br/>He wasn’t as old as they usually were, or as short. <br/>This one had nice hair too. Doflamingo had cut it off, though he didn’t know what to do with it yet.<br/>Though, it was rather long hair, perhaps it would make for some good friction. <br/>It only took the blond a few minutes to locate his bag where he’d shoved the man's long brown hair. He held a chunk of it in his hand for a moment, a moment long enough that any stranger would think he was hesitating. <br/>Doflamingo brought the hair to his face and smelled it, taking a deep breath. He sighed in content and walked himself back to his bed and laid down, propping himself up against his pillows.<br/>The hair was wavy and silky, and Doflamingo regretted not doing this when the man's hair was still attached, and his body was still warm.<br/>He separated a few strands from the rest and wound them around his cock, grinning and laughing quietly to himself as the hair threatened to slice at his skin, the tighter he pulled it.<br/>He ran his finger over the dent where his skin dipped due to the hair, and sucked his lip, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he wound another few strands of hair around his cock, making them tight. <br/>He moved his hips and sighed at the sensation as his dick bobbed, standing to attention.<br/>He needed more.<br/>Doflamingo gathered the rest of the hair in his hand and brought it to his hardness, allowing the strands to lick against the red raw flesh. He wrapped his hair filled hand around his cock, and jerked it slowly, gasping at the way the silky strands stroked his cock.<br/>Why wasn’t it enough? Fuck.<br/>He dug his nails into his cock again, harder this time, and groaned at the sharp ache they gave him. <br/>It felt good, so fucking good. <br/>His hands still entwined in hair, he scraped his nails down his cock, moaning in quick breaths as his cock became redder. And the strands around his cock threatened to snap from the pulsing of his cock.<br/>He brought his thumb back to the tip of his cock and dug his nail into the slit, crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure when he finally came, covering his hand and the hair in cum. <br/>It took him a few moments to recover, and he looked down at the mess he’d made with a laugh. Wouldn’t hurt to take a picture. Maybe he’d send it to his new obsession.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>